


Tuo Bucky

by Kisa89



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Challenges, Deathfic, Desperation, Love, M/M, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa89/pseuds/Kisa89
Summary: - Stucky -Otto giorni, sei ore e – quanti minuti? - non lo so, non importa.Non sto tenendo il conto, non voglio tenerlo.(Questa storia è stata scritta per la #StuckyBingoSummerChallenge indetta dal gruppo till the end of the line su FB.)





	Tuo Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> (Questa storia è stata scritta per la #StuckyBingoSummerChallenge indetta dal gruppo till the end of the line su FB.)  
Task 61 - MORTE

[(Questa FF è stata scritta per la #StuckyBingoSummerChallenge indetta dal gruppo till the end of the line su FB) Task 61 – Morte](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413/permalink/2447762455445760/)  
  


Otto giorni, sei ore e – _quanti minuti?_ \- non lo so, non importa.  
Non sto tenendo il conto, non voglio tenerlo.  
Voglio solo svegliarmi perché questa non è la realtà, non può essere la realtà, è un incubo, uno di quelli che mi tormentano di continuo, che non mi lasciano dormire; alterano la mia realtà, fatico a capire dove mi trovo, a volte sono convinto di trovarmi ancora nel ghiaccio, fa così freddo.  
“....arnes? …..Barnes? Sergente Barnes? Mi senti?”  
Chi è? Cosa volete? Non sono io, lasciatemi in pace!  
“Bucky?!”  
La voce mi chiama di nuovo e questa volta apro gli occhi e in un istante torno indietro di otto giorni, sei ore e minuti indefiniti.

E' tutto uguale, è una bella giornata, è tutto finito: niente più guerra, niente più Hydra, niente più Thanos, sembra impossibile, ma è tutto risolto.  
Il funerale è stato triste e mi dispiace, mi dispiace molto per la moglie di Stark, per la loro bambina... Mi dispiace davvero, ma tu mi guardi, hai quello sguardo, sei preoccupato per me, lo sei sempre da quando ci siamo ritrovati, mi tratti come se fossi fatto di cristallo.  
Mi porti a passeggiare, il sole è tiepido, scintilla sul pelo dell'acqua e mi prendi per mano appena siamo abbastanza lontani da tutti e da tutto; vorrei sorridere, sono felice, ma non riesco, non è facile per me, non c'è più niente di facile: anche una cosa banale come un sorriso ha un peso insostenibile, devo sforzarmi per riuscire a farlo e ogni volta mi sento in colpa, quanti sorrisi ho rubato per sempre?  
All'ombra degli alberi mi guardi negli occhi, sei bello esattamente come ti ricordo nei miei settant'anni di sogni di fumo, dici che andrà tutto bene, che siamo insieme, dici che gli ultimi cinque anni senza di me sono stati un inferno, che non permetterai più a nessuno di portarmi via o di farmi del male; so che è così, me lo hai detto altre volte e ti credo, perché sei l'unico di cui mi fido ciecamente e hai promesso.  
Ho passato ore solo a guardarti, come un lupo in gabbia, e tu hai sempre aspettato, mi sorridevi, hai fatto tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno, ancora e ancora, per giorni, mesi. Quanto tempo hai sprecato con me? Quante volte sei venuto in Wakanda per me, solo per me, per starmi vicino, per aiutarmi? Non ti sei mai avvicinato a me, fino a quando non ti ho permesso di farlo, avevo paura, ma tu non mi hai mai forzato, non hai mai esagerato: mi hai accarezzato i capelli come fossi un cucciolo, mi hai dato spazio e tempo, mi hai dato tutta la dolcezza di cui sei capace e quando ci siamo baciati è stato come tornare indietro nel tempo, un tuffo in te, in noi e in quello che eravamo.  
Poi è accaduto qualcosa che non avrei creduto, pensavo che andare oltre sarebbe stato impossibile, la sola idea di avere un rapporto, mi dava la nausea, mi terrorizzava, ma tu mi hai toccato con una gentilezza che non credevo nemmeno possibile all'uomo, con un affetto che non merito e hai amato questo corpo sudicio come fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo. Hai fatto l'amore con me e mi hai reso libero, mi hai reso capace di amare di nuovo.  
Tu, solo tu, Steve.  
All'ombra degli alberi mi baci le labbra, mi ripeti la promessa che mi hai fatto mentre eravamo una cosa sola sotto il cielo stellato del Wakanda, io e te di nuovo insieme per sempre, ripeti che ora che mi hai ritrovato non mi lascerai mai più e questa volta sorridere non è così difficile.  
C'è solo una cosa che devi fare ancora, solo una, vorrei venire con te, ma non me lo permetti; non insisto, so che hai paura per me, che pensi che io sia fragile, quello che forse non sai o di cui non vuoi convincerti è che l'istinto del Soldato è l'unica certezza che ho, combattere, lottare, uccidere, sono le uniche cose che sono certo di saper fare meglio di chiunque altro.  
Un ultimo abbraccio e ti guardo svanire nel nulla su quella pedana, devo resistere solo pochi secondi, solo cinque secondi e tornerai da me e poi staremo insieme, noi che abbiamo avuto la fortuna che nessun altro avrà mai, noi che ci siamo persi e, dopo più di settant'anni, siamo di nuovo qui, entrambi congelati nel tempo, come se, nonostante tutta la crudeltà di cui è capace, alla fine Dio abbia scritto per noi questo destino, un destino di pace in cui potremo amarci, in cui io e te invecchieremo insieme, ma c'è una cosa che decenni di prigionia e torture mi hanno insegnato: il Dio in cui credevo da ragazzo non esiste, un Dio buono e misericordioso, un Dio di pace, no! Esiste solo dolore, oblio, morte!  
Quando il Dr Banner ti riporta indietro, qualcosa non va, il mio istinto mi avvisa di un pericolo a chilometri di distanza, di colpo mi manca l'aria, ho paura che non tornerai, ma mi sbaglio, cinque secondi dopo sei di nuovo su quella pedana, davanti ai miei occhi.  
Vorrei essere sollevato, ma qualcosa non va, i tuoi occhi celesti sono pieni di orrore, mi guardi come se ti stessi scusando e mi muovo veloce, in un secondo sono accanto a te, appena in tempo per prenderti al volo.  
Chiamo il tuo nome, che succede, ho paura, ma, come ho detto, l'istinto del Soldato è più forte di qualunque altra cosa in me e lo sento subito: c'è odore di sangue e fuoco, di carne bruciata, di morte.  
Le mie mani sono piene di sangue, tu lo sei, questo sangue è tuo, sei ferito! Il cuore mi batte così in fretta che non riesco a respirare, mi gira la testa, hai un buco nel torace, come ho potuto non vederlo prima, il tuo sangue sta riempiendo ogni cosa, come un fiume impazzito e io non posso fare niente, sono congelato, immobile, incredulo.  
Che cosa è successo? Come è potuto accadere? Quando? Chi è stato? Come...  
“Buck..” mi chiami piano, alzi la mano sul mio viso per asciugarmi le lacrime, sto piangendo e non me ne sono nemmeno accorto.  
“Andrà... tutto bene..” sussurri e sorridi “Sei vivo...” ridi e gli occhi ti diventano lucidi “Sono... feli..ce..”  
“Steve!” non so che dire, non so cosa fare, intorno a noi si muovono tutti, sento le loro voci in lontananza, ma ci sei solo tu ora, non può essere vero, continuo a chiedermi cosa sia successo, solo cinque secondi fa era tutto perfetto.  
“Scusa...” dici ancora, altro sangue ti sgorga dalla bocca il celeste dei tuoi occhi sta diventando opaco “Volevo solo.. stare con te...”  
“Sono qui, Steve! Siamo qui! Staremo insieme, te lo prometto! Devi solo resistere, ok? Guardami... Parlami!! Non andare... Ti prego, non andare... Ti prego.. Ti prego!” la mia voce trema, non posso controllare le lacrime, non puoi farmi questo, non adesso!  
Le tue dita mi sfiorano di nuovo il viso, mi scorrono tra i capelli, stai sorridendo, ma i tuoi zigomi sono rigati da un pianto di sangue “..m..i..o......Buc...cky.....” un sussurro lieve come il vento, poi il tuo braccio cade a terra con un tonfo sordo e tutto il mondo si ferma.  
“S-Steve? Steve? Punk..? Ti prego... N-non puoi lasciarmi! Steve! Steve.. Steve.. St.. e.. ve...” mi tremano le mani, sto tremando, ho paura, non può essere, non puoi essere....  
Ti accarezzo il viso, ti bacio le labbra, ho bisogno di te, ti chiamo ancora e ti stringo a me, ma tu non ci sei più, quello che resta tra le mie braccia è solo un fantoccio di carne, tu sei andato via, mi hai lasciato solo e realizzarlo è troppo per la mia mente.  
Grido, qualcosa dentro di me si sta strappando, un dolore simile non può essere sopportato, tutto intorno a me sparisce, non c'è più niente, solo caos, solo dolore e rabbia, qualcuno mi si avvicina, qualcuno prova a strapparmi via dal tuo corpo, non posso, non voglio, chiunque sia viene sbattuto lontano da un colpo diretto del mio braccio d'acciaio, ho bisogno di te...

“Mi senti? Mi riconosci?”  
La voce mi riporta alla realtà, è Shuri, è lei che mi sta chiamando, la guardo e annuisco, almeno la smette di assillarmi; dice qualcosa, ma non sto ascoltando, non mi interessa, alle domande non rispondo.  
“Dove vai?” chiede quando mi alzo, ma sono già uscito dalla stanza prima che ricominci a chiamarmi un'altra volta.  
Dopo che il quartier generale degli Avengers è stato raso al suolo da Thanos, tutti si sono trasferiti temporaneamente in una vecchia base dello SHIELD, T'Challa ha detto che torneremo presto nel Wakanda, del resto sono sotto le cure di sua sorella e lei dice che sono instabile che non è una buona idea che io stia solo; le sono grato, sono grato ad entrambi per avermi accolto, per avermi aiutato, nonostante io non lo abbia mai meritato, ma questa volta non sarò più un peso per nessuno.  
Mi aggiro per i corridoi, ci sono persone ovunque, non ho idea di chi siano, ma si stanno dando da fare per recuperare tutto il recuperabile dalle macerie e ci sono stanze piene di scatoloni accatastati e, in un piccolo locale, ce ne sono due con un'etichetta bianca che dice “Steve Rogers”.  
Accarezzo quelle lettere una ad una, come se tu potessi sentirlo, c'è un sacco di roba tua dentro le scatole, per lo più vestiti, qualche disco e blocchi da disegno, quel poco che il fuoco non ha divorato.  
Ne sfoglio uno, riconosco subito la tu mano, e sorrido senza volerlo nel riconoscere i paesaggi del Wakanda; sono probabilmente gli ultimi disegni che hai fatto cinque anni fa, alcuni di questi li ho visti nascere tratto a tratto dalle tue dita, ti ho guardato per ore. Pagina dopo pagina, rivivo i nostri ultimi giorni insieme, fino all'ultimo disegno sul blocco, uno che non avevo mai visto prima e che mi appanna la vista: sono io, mi hai ritratto mentre dormivo, il mio corpo coperto dalla vita in giù, il mio braccio intorno al cuscino; il tratto è dolce e dettagliato e ci sono poche parole scritte nella tua grafia piccola proprio infondo alla pagina. _Ti amo, fino alla fine. Tuo Steve._  
Chiudo gli occhi, le lacrime mi rigano il viso, ho il cuore in pezzi, lacerato, sanguinante, questo dolore mi sta annientando; mi aggrappo ad una delle tue camicie buttate nella scatola, ricordo di avertela vista indossare, ora è spiegazzata e polverosa, ma la stoffa è ancora intrisa del tuo profumo che mi trasporta indietro nel tempo, alle giornate intere trascorse nella tua stanza a Brooklyn quando eravamo ragazzini, quando anche l'aria aveva il tuo profumo, torno agli anni in cui combattevamo insieme quando facevamo l'amore al riparo di macerie deserte e dell'eco dei bombardamenti, sento le tue braccia che mi stringono nel vento caldo di un luogo di pace.  
Mi hai lasciato solo, di nuovo. Mi hai lasciato indietro.  
Sono trascorsi otto giorni, sei ore e minuti senza importanza da quei cinque secondi con il fiato sospeso, da quei trenta secondi in cui ti ho tenuto tra le braccia e ho guardato la tua vita svanire senza fare nulla. E' colpa mia! Se solo avessi fatto qualcosa, se solo non fossi rimasto immobile...  
Tutti dicono che non è vero, che non potevo fare nulla, ma non lo sanno, nessuno lo sa!  
Tu mi avresti salvato, tu mi hai salvato, mi hai salvato per tutta la vita da un'esistenza che, senza di te, non avrebbe mai avuto senso, esattamente come ora.  
Sei andato via, anche se avevi promesso, hai detto che non mi avresti mai più lasciato e invece sei andato via e ora sono solo, vuoto, inutile.  
Strappo l'ultimo disegno dal blocco e mi prendo la camicia prima di lasciare la stanza e tornare a vagare, un'altra piccola tappa ed esco all'esterno.  
Che ore sono? Fuori è buio pesto, piove, ma il mio corpo non sente più niente ormai; salgo le scale fino al tetto, ma non so nemmeno il perché, volevo guardare il cielo, ma non ci sono stelle, così mi siedo a terra, la schiena contro il parapetto, sono così stanco.  
Ho la tua camicia intorno alle spalle, come se fossi seduto dietro di me e mi stessi abbracciando, ma la pioggia è gelida, mi manca il tuo calore, mi manca come mi sentivo nel cerchio delle tue braccia, mi manca la pace che solo tu mi davi; da quando non ci sei più ho paura, ho paura continuamente, gli incubi non mi danno tregua, non riesco a dormire, non riesco a vivere.  
Tutto il mondo è buio e vuoto come il cielo sopra di me, ghiacciato come questa pioggia e io sono stanco.  
Guardo ancora una volta il tuo disegno, accarezzo quelle parole con gli occhi, il tuo nome è il mio tesoro più prezioso, lo è sempre stato; sapere che mi amavi è l'unica pace che mi resta, ma non è abbastanza.  
Avevi promesso e anche io! _Insieme fino alla fine_!  
Ci siamo, è questa la fine, l'unica ragione per cui sopportavo ancora di vivere era stare con te, sapere che ci saresti sempre stato.  
Insieme fino alla fine! Insieme per sempre, oltre la fine...  
Appoggio il disegno a terra, l'acqua sta lentamente cancellando i tratti, tra poco non resterà più nulla, va bene così, non c'è bisogno che nessun altro lo veda; quel foglio resterà bianco e rovinato, avrà un nuovo inizio, come noi.  
“Sarò sempre, solo tuo.. Il tuo Bucky” sussurro alla pioggia.  
Il mio braccio si muove, un ultimo sguardo al cielo, a quel piccolo triangolo di sereno tra le nuvole, l'acqua lava via le mie lacrime e nasconde il gelo della canna d'acciaio contro la mia tempia.  
“Ti amo, Steve!” premo il grilletto, un ultimo boato cancella il mondo...

_Ti amo, fino alla fine! Tuo Bucky._

_\------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests!
> 
> Ciao a tutti se siete sopravvissuti fino a qui.  
Non voglio ammorbarvi, solo un piccolissimo appunto su questa FF che ho scritto di getto versando lacrime amarissime.  
Non potevo scrivere una FF in cui uno di loro due moriva e l'altro no, perché non avrei retto la sofferenza della cosa e perché sono convinta che Bucky non potrebbe mai sopportare di continuare a vivere senza Steve, non dopo quello che ha passato. Steve è, secondo me, l'unica cosa che ha dato a Bucky la forza di ricominciare e provare a tornare a vivere una vita normale, non credo che lo potrebbe continuare a fare senza di lui.  
Per aggiornamenti sulle mie FF, seguitemi su Instagram: kisa_undying_silver5  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
(L'immagine in testa al capitolo non è mia, non mi appartiene, l'ho presa da pinterest https://www.pinterest.it/pin/389209592798034586/ )
> 
> Love & piece!
> 
> Kisa


End file.
